


Locked Out

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dream Invasion, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hacy Week 2020, hacyweek, major distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hacy Week 2020 - Day 2, Prompt: AngstMacy has very nasty encounter inside her dreams, while in the waking world, Harry finds himself in unable to render assistance.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between 2.02 and 2.03. Here, Jimmy's been stalking Macy in her dreams for at least a week.

Macy wakes with a choked scream. The man wearing Harry’s face, her tormentor has invaded her dreams yet again. Lust and anger and unbridled violence pours off of him in waves. He chases her through every memory of every place she’s ever felt safe. There's no escaping from him, not trapped as she is in her own sleeping mind. Here there is no safe harbor.

Then a sound, a nearby footfall and the quiet creak of a door manages to pierce her dream, her _nightmare._ Macy races towards the sound and with a single-minded determination she claws her way to consciousness.

Macy feels her heart drumming so hard she’s afraid she might at any second vomit. She stumbles out of her bed, every inch of her skin aching for want of her powers. Every object she sees in the dark of her room feels nailed in place, as if all around her gravity has increased tenfold. Macy crumples to her knees after a single step, agony screaming through her bones. They feel like stones breaking open in the inferno raging inside her that she had no clue how to even begin to control. She’s dying, body and soul and everything all at once. She’s drowning in the silence of her absent magic and being consumed from within by abject fear and demonic fire. 

Macy sobs, feeling- no, _knowing_ that her death, her _final_ death is rushing towards her. She sobs for _him_ , the one person in the world who can heal her. The one person whose face she still cannot bear to see and yet whose comforting presence she craves. She sobs his name and then collapses unseeing to the floor, dragged back under by her pain and terror, back into the domain of her tormentor.

-∵-

Harry had barely shaken the excess water from his hands when his head was pierced the sound of Macy’s voice crying out his name. His hand slipped as he grabbed at the cold, tiled counter, the intensity of her summons nearly bringing him to his knees. He had to go to her. He had to get to her _now._

Harry swore and his voice echoed in the small bath as his powers failed him yet again. Pushing down the wave of dizziness his failed attempt at orbing had left him with Harry lurched through the doorway and staggered in the direction of Macy’s room.

Terror. Utter and abject terror. That’s what he’d heard in her voice. _He_ was back, that shape-shifting demon that had stolen his face and tried to kill his family. It had to be him.

Harry’s dressing gown fluttered and snapped around his calves as his legs picked up speed and he rushed down the hallway. Harry’s bare feet slipped against the soft carpet as he rushed to turn into the corridor that led to Macy’s bedroom. His arms flew out to grab at anything that might stop his decent but his hand found nothing but air. With a teeth rattling _crash_ Harry slammed into the floor just inches from Macy’s door.

Harry’s fingers sank into the pile of the carpeted runner as he clawed his way forward. He shook his head, trying to clear ringing between his ears and sucked in a deep breath to quell the burning in his lungs. Harry strained to hear the sounds emanating from just beyond the door but the pounding of his blasted heart was drowning everything else out.

Pulling himself up to his knees, Harry reached for the doorknob and let out another stream of obscenities as it refused to turn. Staggering to his feet, Harry stepped back a pace before ramming his shoulder against the wood. Once, twice, and a third time only for the impact to be completely absorbed by some sort of magical barrier. Harry pressed his hands against the door and knew without a doubt what and whose magic had been worked on it.

“Macy, love, it’s me, Harry. I’m here,” Harry panted as he sank back down to his knees, each word a struggle to push out. “Please, Macy, come and undo this spell. I’m right here. Please, Macy, let me in.”

The frightened sobbing that Harry could hear inside his head only increased in its intensity. He pressed his ear to the door and found his chest filling with dread and his throat working to swallow down his own screams. Beyond the door there was nothing but silence. 

In his mind’s eye, though their still fragile connection Harry could see Macy as she lay on the floor next to her bed, limbs trembling, eyes staring sightlessly and mouth slack as she labored to breathe. She was dying. He could feel her heart failing with each frantic beat. Her blood was slowing in her veins and her brain cried out of oxygen. If he did not reach her soon…

“Macy, please, darling, you have to wake up. You have to wake up and come and open this door.”

 _I can’t_ , she whispered into his head. _He’ll come for me. **I can’t**._

“Yes, you can. He’s not here. He’s _not_ , I promise you. Please, Macy, wake up. WAKE UP, DAMMIT.”

Harry could feel Macy’s heart straining inside his own chest, struggling with each contraction and nearly failing to restart each time it relaxed. There was no time. He had to get to her. Harry launched himself at the door while simultaneously pulling at every ounce of magic still left inside him. He screamed as his magic tore his body apart only to immediately reconstitute it in the exact same spot.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

The narrow corridor flashed with light with each futile attempt to orb.

The swirling and screaming ribbon of light continued to bash itself against the door even as footsteps thundered and came to a stop behind it. It was only when the two younger Charmed Ones sank their hands into the chaotic churn of light and grabbed hold of a pair of slim shoulders that Harry’s frenzied attempts to orb were temporarily halted.

Words failed as the sisters watched their whitelighter drop back down to his knees, shoulders and chest heaving like bellows. Maggie and Mel called to him but it was as if to Harry nothing but Macy and the barrier keeping her from him existed. They tried to pull Harry back so they, themselves, could have a go at the door but Harry fought them. Despite his lack of magic and probably because of his frenzied state, the whitelighter’s thin frame still held so much strength. He shook off their attempts to restrain him and returned again and again to his position and pleading at Macy's door.

They tried again but again Harry wrested himself out of their grip. Sensing another deranged outburst approaching, the sisters made a start for their whitelighter but to no avail. With a roar Harry threw himself against the joint between jamb and door. Maggie letting out a shriek and Mel cursing loudly the sound of Harry’s skull connecting with the wooden corners. 

Sounding more and more like a madman and looking it, too, blood cascading down his face from a large split in his forehead, Harry implored their sister to wake, to open her door to him, to let him heal her. His bloodied hands continued beat uselessly against the wood as he begged Macy not to leave, to stay with her family and live. 

-∵-

He’s here. Harry, _her_ Harry is _here_. Somewhere. She can hear him. She just has to get to him and he’ll get them home. 

Macy looks behind her and in the darkness a shadow, just slightly darker than its surroundings shifts. She freezes, trying to stifle a whimper of pain as heart bashes mercilessly against her ribs, almost as if it’s trying to make a break out and escape on its own.

 _Harry. Harry, where are you? He’s here. He’s coming for me_.

**_Macy, sweetheart, you have to wake up and open this door._ **

Macy’s head swims as she tries to turn her head in the direction of Harry’s voice. Where is he? He’s here, isn’t he? She can hear him. Why hasn’t he come for her?

_HARRY! PLEASE, HARRY, I CAN’T FIND YOU!_

**_I’m right here, sweetheart, right outside your room. You need to come and let me in. Please, Macy, you’re hurt. You don’t have much time. You need to WAKE UP!_ **

The shadow flickers and takes a step forward, moonlight illuminating its face.

_HE’S HERE, HARRY. OH GOD, OH GODOHGOD… HE FOUND ME. HE’S HERE!_

Macy pushes away from behind the rock she’s now somehow hiding behind but her shoes fail to find a grip against the wet leaves beneath her feet. The impostor stalks closer and Macy tries to scramble forward. Her feet give out from under her and she falls to her hands and knees. Why can’t she breathe? And why does every part of her suddenly feel…

…so…

…fucking…

…heavy…

“You keep calling for him, my lesser half. But has he come for you, Macy? I don’t see him here. Is that really the kind of man you long for, hmm? Weak? _Powerless_?”

_…harry. he found me…_

**_Don’t leave us, Macy. Don’t leave. Wake up, my love, WAKE UP!_ **

“He’s pathetic, you know, that Harry of yours. Just a simpering sycophant, letting anyone with the slightest bit of power bend and mold him into whatever pleases her best. Do you _know_ what he let that Charity woman do to him? What he let the others do _with_ him?”

_You don’t know what you’re talking about. You can copy his face but you don’t know anything about Harry._

“Oh, but I do, luv. I really, really do. I know that right at this very moment that miserable git is blubbering at your door. Can’t even orb those last few feet to get to you. Absolutely useless, him.”

_What have you done to him?_

“Me? Nothing. Haven’t stabbed that smug prig in _days_ , I’m sad to say.”

_You killed him._

“Just a little bit, luv. Nothing to get your knickers in a twist about.”

_YOU. HE SAID HE DIED AND IT WAS *YOU*. YOU KILLED HIM._

“Much good that did. Put my knife right in that cunt’s heart and he still bounced back, didn’t he? Turns out we can’t–”

Macy feels something hot and thin unfurling beneath her skin. The memory of Harry’s eyes as he’d told them of his death squeezes at her lungs and her eyes prick with tears. She’d left him and Harry had died. Macy had left her friend, her _family_ to die at the hands of this- this smug, face-stealing monster.

“M-Macy? What are you doing? Oh bloody hell, they said you were just a witch. Not a fucking-whatever the fuck this is. Fuck me, Macy, what the bloody hell are you?!”

The demon inside Macy–that _was_ Macy–rises, grief and guilt and furious power finding its one, singular focus.

**_YOU! *YOU* KILLED HARRY!!_ **

-∵-

“There has to be a key or something somewhere.”

“Yeah, and there probably is and it’s probably _inside her room_. Try the lock picking spell.”

“We don’t even know if we can do spells like that. Have you even tried to just say a spell?”

“Yes! Obviously! With the potion I made. Damn it, Maggie, just get over here and say the spell with me…”

Mel’s voice trailed off as Harry suddenly went stone still. Then to the horror of the sisters Harry clutched at his head and began to scream.

“ _Mierda!_ He’s fucking losing it.”

Left with no other options, Mel launched herself at Harry and knocked him away from the door.

“The spell, Maggie. Do the spell!”

Maggie slammed her hands against the door. Doing her best to ignore the struggle between Mel and their whitelighter Maggie screamed out the spell and poured all the magic hoped she still had into willing the barrier to drop and the door to open.

As she completed the spell the door shuddered and with a sharp crack suddenly gave way. The door had only open a mere sliver when a loud boom sounded from inside Macy’s room and the door slammed shut, batting the witches and whitelighter back several feet from the door.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Harry begged as he rushed back to the door. At the slightest pressure it swung open before detaching from its hinges and crashing to the floor. None of which Harry seemed to notice in his blind panic to reach his fallen witch.

Harry dove at Macy where she lay crumpled by the foot of her bed. He pushed at her shoulder and his breath caught at the sight of her. Even in the dim light of the moon Harry could see the thick black lines that branched out over her face and the obsidian orbs staring sightlessly past him. He slid a shaking hand to her throat and nearly sobbed with relief at the thready pulse that tickled faintly against his finger.

“Macy, I’m here. I’ve got you. Please, sweetheart, come back to me.”

Harry swore as he tried to gather her limp form into his arms, desperate to lift her from the cold, hard floor. Hands appeared and Harry wanted but found he could spare no words of thanks as his younger charges helped him lay their unconscious sister onto her bed.

Once there, Harry scrambled on the bed next to Macy. His hands fluttered over her, trying to find and heal her hurts. There was so much damage and he had so little magic. But there was no choice, not for him. He had to do this. He had to heal her. Harry gasped as a agony rushed through his veins. Fire burned its way up his arms and his neck as he worked to repair her heart and lungs and all the fine blood vessels in between. _Dear god, there was so much damage._

When the last speck of his magic was exhausted, Harry collapsed at Macy’s side hoping against hope that he’d been able to do enough. His Macy had to survive. She simply had to. Harry gathered her into his arms, darkness creeping in at the edges of his consciousness. 

Voices murmured around him but a bone deep weariness prevented Harry from understanding what was being said much less answering them. Nor could he question or ponder the how’s of the soft covers that had appeared around his and Macy’s shoulders. Instead, he dropped a leaden arm over his beloved witch’s waist. She muttered his name and her own arm slid around him, pulling weakly at him until Harry had settled himself flush against her. Then pressing his damp forehead to hers, Harry surrendered and let the darkness take him to his Macy.

-∵-

_Harry…?_

**_Yes, Macy, it’s me._ **

_I had a dream. He came for me again._

**_I know, my darling. But you fought him off. You’re safe._ **

_And I know what that demon is, now._

**_What is he?_ **

_He’s not a demon at all. Harry, he’s a_ **_part_ ** _of you._


End file.
